The Promise
by Jacy Pane
Summary: The story takes place in the Captain's Cabin right before going into the Omega-4 Relay.  Garrus and Shepard decide to spend the night together before throwing themselves at the Collectors.  One shot lemon.


A/N: This is my first lemony Mass Effect fanfiction. It is rated M for the adult content. Mass Effect and the characters belong to Bioware, not me-except, perhaps my FemShep XD

Anyways, hope you all enjoy. =3

* * *

><p>"I-I just...I...I've seen so many things go wrong, Shepard. My work at CSec, what happened with Sidonis. I want something to go right, just once...just..."<p>

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, like a sledgehammer against boulders as Shepard placed a tender touch on the deeply scarred side of his face. It was a physical representation of the pain he had felt in his life and she knew this. The two stared deeply into each other's eyes as if gazing into the other's soul, her hand gradually slipping away as they moved closer together. Once their foreheads touched, Garrus quietly raised a gloved hand to feel her delicate skin.

"Kiss me..." She whispered, her dark brown eyes shimmering in the dull lighting of the room as she reached a hand out to rest on the side of his chest. Garrus took in a deep inaudible breath despite her actions, nervous, knowing it was a common thing amongst humans. Those vids would come in handy, so long as he didn't forget them in the process.

He slowly inched his face closer to hers, bringing a hand to her cheek to cradle gently as he leaned over. Seeing Shepard close her eyes made him stop for a brief second, so he could watch her eyelashes softly flutter, taking in her beauty before following suit. Their lips soon touched, well, her lips and his plates. The feeling of soft lips grazing against his was something entirely new to him. Though he was enjoying it, he figured that there was no way she was. Shepard was with Alenko, a human, a soft, squishy human; there was no way she could find the same comfort with a Turian. Despite his doubts he remained there, soon feeling her tongue pressing up against his mouth, urging for him to open and welcome her in. The gesture had thrown him off a bit, but he complied and opened his mouth, his mandibles flaring out a bit as he slightly cocked his head to the side. Garrus nervously eased his tongue into her mouth, pressing it against hers as he pulled her closer to him, respectfully keeping his hands on either cheek.

Shepard then wrapped her arms around his body, feeling the sensation of his cool metal armor against her heated skin, pressing her form into him while their tongues danced together. Their movements were feverish as if all they wanted to do was inhale the other. They had waited too long for this moment in time.

The Turian male pressed himself against his commander, feeling the heat of her body rise as he pushed her up against the wall in his bestial nature, a deep sound of hunger rumbling in the back of his throat as if he was a predator ready to strike at her, the prey. It had been a year since the last time he made love to a woman, and none of the others were like Shepard. Their tongues mingled, never daring to part from one another; they knew their next mission could be their last and this desperate moment of being together would be remembered for a long time to come, that is, if they managed to survive together. As she tilted her head to the side, Shepard let out a soft moan, feeling the chilling metal against her spine, through the fabric of her clothing. She struggled to keep her composure, attempting to fight off the shudder that threatened to strike down to her core. This was a side of him she had failed to see in the past, but it was exhilarating and she wouldn't hesitated to encourage it. Her tongue searched deeper into his throat as her soft ruby colored lips pressed against the leather like plates of his mouth. Not only could she feel his tongue react to hers, but she could feel his groin pressing up against her thigh, urging to close whatever gap that remained between them.

With his long, thick fingers Garrus began to explore her, his hands traveling down from her blushing cheeks to the divot of her throat and continuing down her feminine body. He appreciated every curve she had to offer, an experience that was entirely new to him, much different from the Turian females he had made love to in the past. He eagerly grasped her supple breasts in his strong hands, feeling the nipples underneath the dark leather stiffen with his touch. He paused there for a moment, rubbing them with his thumbs before continuing on, roughly running his hands down her hips until he hiked her dress up and cupped the cheeks of her ass, massaging the firm, yet fleshy muscles.

The feel of his touch on every inch of her body ignited her lustful desires for him. Only one other time had she felt this way and those distant memories seemed to drift in the back of her thoughts as if she was waking from a dream. The sheer fact that he knew how to stroke her inner desires proved that he must have researched for hours. Aside from appearance, the only difference between him and a human man was the slight flanging lingering in his voice from each word he whispered, each growl that he allowed to escape; the feeling that grew deep within her was exactly the same.

The young woman moved her hands from around his body to travel up to his face, but as soon as she touched the toughened skin there, he reacted, quickly lifting one of his hands to grasp both her wrists and gently crushing them against the metal wall behind her, lifting her hands above her head as he broke the kiss they shared, moving his face to a fresh spot, pressed up against the side of her throat. He slowly opened his mouth, baring his sharp teeth as he gently nibbled the soft flesh there, still restraining himself from potentially hurting the woman he came to respect and care for.

"Nnghhh...Garrus..."

Her knees began to get weak as her body lightly trembled from the intensity of his touch. How could a woman who escaped a life of crime, a woman who alone survived a thresher maw attack become so delicate in the arms of one of her subordinates? She would no doubt laugh at the irony if not for the current situation she was in. For now all she wanted was to revel in the pleasures that were offered to her.

Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by the male Turian. The sounds that came from her was music to his ears and matched the intoxicating scent she emitted that made him yearn for more. He needed to have her, to make her his. Despite her deeply amusing actions, the armor that restricted his movements had started to become unbearable for him. He could feel his need growing, feeling the plates shift in his pants and the pressure of his erection pressed up against his codpiece.

Garrus hissed beneath his breath as he lifted his head to look into Shepard's eyes. He had been so engrossed in making sure she was enjoying herself that he failed to realize her cheeks had become flushed, her breathing irregular. His mandibles slightly flexed outward as his sapphire eyes bore into her chocolate colored ones, reveling in the sight of the beautiful woman before him. The expression on his face changed to what some would recognize as a grin. Fortunately for him, Shepard was one of the few.

"I want you, Shepard..." Garrus said with a low tone in his voice as he tenderly nuzzled her cheek with his. The woman smiled in return, feeling his grip on her wrists weaken, allowing her hands to fall on his strong shoulders as she replied,

"Maybe you should do something about that, Archangel."

That was all the confirmation Garrus needed before slipping his free hand to the back of the little black dress she wore. Once he found the small metal zipper, he gingerly pulled it down as he snaked his warm blue tongue against the flesh below her ear lobe, savoring the way she tasted, ingraining the seductive memory into his brain. In return Shepard unclasped his armor, then began pulling at his breastplate, noticing some resistance in the armor before it gave into her efforts and pried apart, falling to the floor in a loud heap. Once her dress slipped off her shoulders she gradually removed her dark lace bra, examining the Turian's reactions as her breasts soon became exposed.

His mandibles flared again as he gazed down at the mounds of perfection, Her exotic beauty had rendered him speechless. The thought of interspecies intercourse had never really crossed his mind, especially with a human, but Shepard was different. For him this experience was both exciting and nerve racking, but he cherished the time they spent and was flattered by her interest in him. He would be a fool to turn her down.

After a brief moment of examining her, watching how her chest lifted and fell with each breath she exhaled, seeing the tiny goose bumps gently raise on her skin from exposure, Garrus looked away, allowing his hand to slip from her body to rest at his side, scanning the rest of her body with his blue orbs before locking her eyes with his. Shepard met him with a sly smile and the tender caress of her palms as she helped him remove the remaining pieces of his armor.

In moments he stood there nearly naked, save for the pieces of skin tight clothing he wore underneath, similar to an Earthling wetsuit. He casually began removing one of the gloves, biting the tip, and sliding his hand out. Shepard stared into his eyes, soon feeling his bare touch on one of her breasts. The roughness of his skin caused her nipples to become slightly more pronounced as he rubbed them. Her lips parted slightly as she let out a soft heated sigh, placing her hand on the side of his face as she scanned her eyes downward, taking in the sight of the Turian's chiseled muscles, thin waist, and well endowed erection pressed up beneath his clothing. The tip of his member flared out a bit more compared to those of human men, but just casting her eyes on it made her desire for him grow to the point where she could feel her own juices dampening her underwear.

Shepard didn't hesitate to slip her hand down the front of his pants. She firmly grasped his purplish-red shaft with her long slender fingers, hearing him groan a bit as she did. Garrus pressed his hips closer to her touch as he dipped his head down, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently, curiously flicking his tongue over it as he wrapped a strong arm around her voluptuous body and began leading her over to the bed. Carefully, he eased her onto the mattress, standing at the edge as he casually flung his holographic visor to the ground. He then gripped the sides of his skin tight turtleneck and pulled it up over his head.

His heart pounded hard against his chest as he indulged in the sight of his commander, stark naked except for the thin layer over her womanhood. The more he stared, the more his erection thickened, and the more his mandibles flexed with tension. The anticipation drove him to near insanity, but he willed himself to keep control over his longing to take her in the moment. Instead, he kneeled down at the edge of the bed and ran his bare hands over her, tightly gripping her thighs and pulling her closer to him.

Shepard lifted her head, gazing over at the Turian with a smile, noticing he had taken into consideration the thoughtful gesture of clipping the tips of his talons for her. She stared over at him as she spread her legs apart, watching as he pushed her underwear to the side and began lapping over her heat source. Her sighs soon filled the room as she dropped her head back into the mattress. He must have taken it as a good sign, because his motions soon became slightly harder, focusing on her aching clit. At first he teased her with his tongue, moving in a circular motion before sliding his tongue downward to taste the sweet honey between her thighs, then returning up. It was something he wasn't accustomed to, the slickness of her mound, the soft flesh, the distinct aroma of her lust; all of these things were different compared to Turian women and surprisingly, he preferred it this way.

As she gripped the sheets, Garrus slid his free hand up the inside of her thigh and began lightly prodding her opening with one of his thick fingers, before gradually pushing it inside her. At first his movements were slow and careful, but he soon quickened his pace, watching as the dark haired woman urged her hips closer to his hand.

"Please...stop teasing me..." She finally said in an almost broken, heated whisper as she bucked her hips against his touch. The expression on Garrus's face changed to what looked like an amused grin to her pleading. Who was he to deny his lovely commander? He let out a soft flanging chuckle as he pressed harder, curling his finger as he drove deeper inside, feeling the warm walls close in. He stared at her with dark lust-filled eyes, seeing her grip the sheets tighter, seeing her the way she was; he could hardly stand it. Garrus slowly slipped his digit out and brought it to his face for her to see, where he then lapped at the juices that gathered, refusing to let any go to waste, savoring her taste before climbing over her form and running his hands over every inch of her bare skin.

"You're so...beautiful, Shepard..."

Shepard once again placed her hand over his raging erection, massaging it gently with her slender fingers before pulling his pants down. Seeing her efforts, Garrus aided her and it soon joined the pile of scattered pieces of clothes and armor on the floor. He was now breathing heavily from his own excitement, feeling her hands explore the rest of his body. For a moment he bowed his head down, taking in the situation they had gotten themselves into, but was brought back to reality when he felt her tender caress on his face. He looked down at her, watching her nod in approval. Seeing her like this was something he would only think was possible in dreams or fantasies, however, now wasn't the time to get sentimental. Such thoughts would have to be saved once their mission was complete. With this in his mind he slid her underwear to the side once more and grasped his throbbing member, then began lightly rubbing the tip against her wet sheath, all the while staring down at the woman who chose to spend the night with him. Closing the gap between them, Garrus moved closer to her, keeping his free hand on her thin waist as the tip of his cock pressed against her. Even with his prior efforts, she still remained quite tight. He rubbed his thumb over her soft skin, trying to sooth his companion as he shifted his hips forward, feeling the resistance of her womanhood as he inched deeper and deeper within her.

Shepard took in a sharp breath and a soft cry as she felt him press himself inside her, clinging to the sheets with white knuckles as she tried to relax her body onto him. When their hips finally met, she let out a soft shriek of ecstasy, then began moving her hips with his, slowly picking up momentum. Each long, spearing thrust forced a moan from her lips, her knees lightly shaking from the intensity of sharing this sacred moment with him. In just a short while their pace began to quicken as he pounded his hips into hers. He panted as she did, closing his eyes and lowering his head so that their foreheads touched one another's. Shepard wrapped her legs around him and arched her back with each bolt of pleasure that coursed through her, crying out in the room as she did so. They didn't know if anyone on the ship could hear the love sounds coming from the captain's cabin, but they didn't care regardless. Those two were the only ones existent in that room, no, in the universe, and that was all that mattered. The pounding was relentless, carrying a hint of ferocity as they grinded their hips together, meeting each other's rhythms into the night.

"Ahhh! Garrus-I'm going to...!"

He had waited far too long to stop now; her cries only encouraged him to drive deeper and harder into her. Opening his eyes and looking down at her, he could see the sheen of sweat trickling down the side of her face, her body writhing beneath him as his hips rammed into her. Her head drove back into the mattress of the bed as he continued, feeling her pleasure beginning to reach its breaking point. Shepard released the sheets from her grasp and soon brought her hands to the Turian's back, clawing it instead, scratching at the leather skin there, which would hurt most human men, possibly to the point of drawing a small amount of blood, but for him it was merely another pleasure spot; still, he had to refrain from shuddering. He groaned deeply into her neck as he tucked his head next to hers, feeling the silken strands of her dark brown hair against his face as he gripped one hand around her waist. Her hold on him grew tighter as his free hand traveled up her body, stopping to cup one of her breasts. He lightly pinched her nipple, teasing it relentlessly with his rough touch. It was only seconds afterwards when he felt the juicy walls of her mound start to repeatedly clench around the length of his shaft, tightening around him with each pump. Shepard began to shriek in pleasure as she finally reached her climax, digging her nails into his skin as she arched her back sharply into him. Garrus moaned in return, softly licking her neck as he tried to remain controlled.

He lightly tugged at her nipple as he continued to impale the commanding officer, hearing her screams and feeling her hands traveling up to his fringe. The intoxicating smell of sex filled the air and made them thirst for more. The Turian wanted to show the woman before him that he would always be a man first, and a subordinate second. She panted beneath him, her voice raspy with hunger for the one that was drilling her into the arms of erotic euphoria. Shepard wrapped her long fingers around Garrus's fringe, lightly tugging at it, urging him to lift his head. He complied to her wishes as he rocked his hips, snaking his tongue out from his mouth and lightly flicking it on her lower lip. She too gradually opened her mouth, panting as she turned her head to the side and pulled his head to hers, forcing her newfound lover's tongue to teasingly mingle with hers.

Hours seemed to pass, but even an eternity in the bliss they shared wouldn't be enough to satisfy their longing for one another. Shepard whimpered and wrapped her arms around the Turian, grinding into him as he rolled his hips with each thrust. His groaning became more frequent as he began to speed up his pace, feeling the heated pressure building within him and with a few more rough pounds, he let out a loud grunt as he tightly wrapped his arms around the woman below him, slamming her onto his throbbing member. With one final thrust, he threw his own head back, feeling the release wash over him as he buried long streams of white seed deep within the beautiful commander, gasping for breath in the process. She felt his sex powerfully pumping inside her, forcing a final cry from her lips before relaxing her body beneath him, sweaty and tired.

Garrus had to fight the urge to fall on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows as he started to regulate his breathing. He lowered his head and gazed down at Shepard, bringing a strong hand to her face to caress her cheek before brushing away a stray strand of hair. She was still breathing heavily, her face flushed from the pleasure they had experienced together. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in all his years of traveling galaxies, a sight he knew he had to see more than once. That was the moment he realized that this had not been just a moment of easing tension, but a moment to cherish until the day he died, whether that was tonight or years to come.

"I'm really glad this turned out better than...expected...I mean...I..."

Garrus slowly turned away with a sigh, mentally brutalizing himself for his clumsy choice of words. He slid his body and repositioned himself so that he was laying next to her in the bed, his mandibles gently flexing.

"It's alright, Garrus. This was amazing," Shepard replied with a pleased smile as she turned to her side and traced her fingers over the threads of muscle on his shoulder. He turned his head towards her once again, greedily taking in her beauty as his eyes wandered to her lips.

"Shepard...I..."

His words were cut off by her finger softly placed over his mouth. He stared into her eyes, searching her expression for something to ease his mind. Just as he was about to say something, the intercom boomed with an all too familiar voice,

"Uh sorry to interrupt, Commander, but the Illusive Man is requesting to speak with you before we head into the Omega-4 Relay."

Helmsman Joker could be such a cock block sometimes, always at the most inopportune moments, but duty called. The dark haired woman lightly shook her head with a smile crossed over her lips, thankful he had interrupted now instead of before her and Garrus embraced one another in the night.

"It seems whatever you want to say will have to wait until after the mission, Garrus," Shepard replied in a quiet tone as she slipped out of the bed and began gearing up for what was to soon come. Garrus remained still for a moment, watching her every move before easing off the mattress himself. Her breastplate was the only piece of armor she had managed to put on before she felt strong arms encircling her from behind. She could feel the warmth of his body pressed up against her back, could hear his soft breathing on her neck, and heard the low, respectful whisper in her ear,

"Then don't get yourself killed, Shepard..."

"I won't. We'll make it out alive...I promise."


End file.
